


A Fool's Errand

by Weisel



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, M/M, Needles, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisel/pseuds/Weisel
Summary: Four years ago, Nezumi was captured and taken into the city of No.6 to be used in a laboratory. The day of his escape still has yet to come.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Fool's Errand

Nezumi awoke to the sounds of an echoing, metallic clang and a door hinge squeaking open. He quickly shielded his eyes in anticipation of the automatic lights. The florescent bulbs flickered on overhead and he winced.

“And a good morning to you, too, doctor,” Nezumi groaned.

“Good morning,” an unfamiliar voice responded.

Nezumi opened one eye a crack to get a look at his new visitor, but the lights only blinded him.

“It’s best not to engage. He’ll only try to provoke you,” the doctor said firmly, then grabbed Nezumi’s arm. “Now, hold still.”

Nezumi forced a grin. “I wouldn’t dream of provoking anyone. And you know I’m always on my very best behavior.”

The doctor tied a tight band around Nezumi’s upper arm before immobilizing the entire limb in a firm hold. “Shion, come here.”

Nezumi forced himself to open both eyes, and the approaching figure slowly came into focus. He wanted to remember the face of every citizen of No.6 who wronged him. He’d get his revenge someday. He just had to escape first.

“Procuring twenty blood samples from VC-103221,” Shion stated as he prepared a needle.

“Twenty? Oh, boy, must be a big day. Lucky me,” Nezumi said with a single, humorless laugh.

Shion paused in the midst of wiping off a patch of Nezumi’s skin.

“Ignore him,” the doctor commanded. “Continue.”

With his eyes finally adjusted to the light, Nezumi studied Shion closely. His face looked young, but his hair was completely white. A strange, red mark wrapped around his neck and blemished his left cheek just under his eye. Behind soft, white lashes, his eyes were red and empty. His hands moved swiftly to change out vial after vial, almost robotically. Undoubtably, Shion was a creation of No.6. Nezumi couldn’t even say for certain that Shion was human. Nothing human could come out of this godforsaken city.

_More likely a monster…_

“You’re pretty good at this,” Nezumi commented. “Must’ve done it a hundred times before, huh?”

To Nezumi’s surprise, Shion answered, “No, this is my first time.”

The doctor cleared his throat.

Nezumi raised an eyebrow. “Was that supposed to be a joke?” he asked. For once, he wasn’t just asking to be irritating.

“No,” Shion answered plainly.

_“Ignore him.”_

Shion muttered a quiet apology and finished filling the last vial, then bandaged Nezumi’s arm.

“We’re finished here, Shion,” the doctor said and turned to leave.

Shion picked up his tray of supplies and followed after the doctor, but his steps slowed for a moment as he looked back over his shoulder. Just before the heavy door slammed shut, Nezumi’s eyes locked with Shion’s red ones. Something was there this time, an emotion Nezumi couldn’t place. If Shion truly was a monster, then he’d already shown his weakness.

And with any luck, that weakness would be the key to escaping this hell.


End file.
